


Our little Doll

by Chicken_Wang



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Brat Jackson Wang, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Jackson becomes mute for a sec, Jackson being soooo disrespectful lately, Jackson is the complete opposite, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark is Jinyoung's BFF, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Sassy Jackson Wang, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Wang/pseuds/Chicken_Wang
Summary: Park Jinyoung- Ceo of HSCS, One of Korea’s most famous publishing brand Company. Not many people see him attend work and many employees have never spotted him before in their span of working at the company.Im Jaebum- Mafia Boss of Black Sniper. Is known as a ruthless Mafia boss, but is most looked up to by other mafia bosses. Ranked #1 on Black Market sellers and one of the world's top 3 Criminals.Mark Tuan: Ceo of MKT, A very popular clothing brand, ranking #1 in the finest Men attire. Has a very unique taste in style and is known to be very sadistic at times.Jackson Wang?Coming Soon…





	Our little Doll

_ Park Jinyoung- Ceo of HSCS, One of Korea’s most famous publishing brand Company. Not many people see him attend work and many employees have never spotted him before in their span of working at the company. _

 

_ Im Jaebum- Mafia Boss of Black Sniper. Is known as a ruthless Mafia boss, but is most looked up to by other mafia bosses. Ranked #1 on Black Market sellers and one of the world's top 3 Criminals. _

 

_ Mark Tuan: Ceo of MKT, A very popular clothing brand, ranking #1 in the finest Men attire. Has a very unique taste in style and is known to be very sadistic at times. _

 

_ Jackson Wang? _

 

_ Coming Soon… _


End file.
